


Too Much Boba

by Aceomo



Series: Ace's Omovember [2]
Category: Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster
Genre: Accidents, Anime, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Fluff, Gen, Haru being Haru, Omocute, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Social Issues, boba made me do it, its always piss folks, peeing, weting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceomo/pseuds/Aceomo
Summary: Omovember day 2 - Inconvenient Location -Haru is out with Mitty and friends. Eventually, he has to pee.
Relationships: Mizutani Shizuku/Yoshida Haru
Series: Ace's Omovember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996936
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Along the River

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest scenarios or characters for the prompts! My list of fandoms are in the works notes!

Haru's steps are uneven, legs too long to match strides with the girls' as they walk around the city downtown. It is a late summer evening- still light out but with a cool breeze in the air. It's so lovely outside that many people are milling about. The four friends walk fairly silently, save Asako's chatter, as they munch or sips on their treats. Mitty, with her long pigtails as neatly in place as ever, has opted for a plain bun. Asako and Chizuro are both nibbling on sweet buns, and Haru sucks on a large boba tea. It had been difficult to convince Mitty to come, but finally Asako had mentioned they could use the experience for part of an essay topic they needed to write and she'd agreed to head out. As they finished their snacks, the friends slowly headed away from the inner part of the city where the restaurants were, passing by all the shops that had closed down for the night. It was a leisurely walk toward the train station, but none of them minded as it was so nice out. 

Pushing her glasses further up her nose, Chizuro turned to Haru, commenting on how pretty the sunset was, reflecting on the water in the river that ran through the city . She receives a grunt in response, at which Mitty shoots a glare at Haru. He then reframes a more polite answer. Mitty can't help but look up then, a slight blush dusting her cheeks as the breeze tousles his windblown black hair. He shivers, as if he is cold, but it's too warm for that. Asako smiles cutely, all energy and short skirts as she runs up the bank of the river. Who knew she'd been hanging out with the standoffish class nerd, her unsocialized "project" of a friend, who was known as a delinquent with violent tendencies, and the shy class rep, and actually be ENJOYING herself? At this point, she even considered Mitty to be her best friend. Their relationship had started off rocky, but now Asako understood more about their personalities, and the others enjoyed her friendly chatter. On the plus side, she was now also getting better grades, thanks to them . She wishes Sasahara could have joined them as well that evening though- he was the only one who could match her enthusiasm! She linked arms with Mitty, trying to pull her along. Mitty, although she didn't resist, stood stiffly at the human contact and Asako couldn't help but giggle a little. She grabbed Haru on the other side, who seemed equally as surprised but but then started running in a silly style with the two. Chizuro looked unsure whether to join in for a minute but as Haru spun to link arms with Mitty instead and declare once more his emotions , Asako grabbed Chizuro.

The four walked like that for a few minutes - how nice it was to have this bit of nature in the middle of the city- until they came to the small waterfall where the river met the reservoir. Haru winced as they approached, the sound of rushing water reminding him that he should probably pee soon. He wasn't quite sure what the social rules of this were but he remembered Mitty's reaction when he'd pretty much exposed himself at school. Although it had been for a different reason and he hadn't thought anything of it at the time, he now cared about what she thought, and knew he shouldn't do that in public. She didn't like him being gross and burping in front of her, especially when she was trying to study, and this probably fell into the same category. Haru began to feel slightly angry- or was it worried? His bladder was a decent size, but when he'd been spending all his time at home, it hadn't been a problem and now he wasn't used to holding it for very long. He was enjoying having friends for the first time ever and the new warm feeling blossoming in his chest, so he didn't want to say the wrong thing. Was it rude or embarrassing to say you needed to pee? He wasn't sure but it wasn't too bad for now so he kept quiet. Since they were taking the scenic route to the station, he knew they would be walking for a while.

Asako was talking about some boy she liked, swinging her hand with Chizuro, when Haru stopped suddenly, clenching his thighs for a moment. "Is something wrong?" she asked kindly. 

"Nope," the teen answered, shaking his head in an overdramatic fashion. He wasn't exactly trying to HIDE it, per se, but he didn't know what to do about it. 

"Okay, she replied simply. She was fairly good at reading people and it seemed like something was up, but Mitty knew him best of all, so if she wasn't worried, neither was Asako. Mitty gave a grunt of annoyance at the boy, assuming he was being silly by pulling her to a stop, and Haru's face fell. Okay, so it was annoying, he thought, and was determined even more fully to not irritate her. They had small fights so often and he wasn't in the mood. Thank goodness they were walking so it was easy for him to disguise the little dance he was now doing. His bladder, not used to being treated in this fashion, was now pretty full of boba and it wanted out, thank you very much! Nagoya squawked from his perch on his shoulder, and the dark-haired delinquent tried to smooth his steps. He felt sorry for the chicken, but in a way envious that the bird could act however he pleased, eat when he wanted, and most importantly in this moment, pee when he felt like it! 

"I still can't understand why you bring that chicken everywhere with you," one of the girls was saying, but Haru simply shrugged. He wasn't completely sure either, but he liked it. Haru's thoughts were wandering again, his concentration momentarily slipping as Mitty quizzed Asako on some math facts. Suddenly, his bladder gave a rather large spasm and Haru realized that zoning out like that was not a good plan. He decided to devote at least some brainpower to keep the organ in check from now on. He gave a small gasp, but managed to disguise it as a throat clearing which no one seemed to notice. The girls had moved on from the topic now, Mitty silently listening. Something moved in the water, causing Nagoya to squawk again and Haru jumped, involuntarily emitting a low growl. He was starting to feel angry now. Chizuro jumped too, not from the noise in the water but from his growl, and Haru felt guilty. He knew she'd used to be afraid of him, and he wasn't sure if he liked his scary reputation any more. He was actually rather proud he'd gone about 3 days without beating anyone up! 

They were now only about a 25 minute walk away from the station, but Haru was getting less sure he'd be able to hold it that long. They came to the part of the road where the train tracks ran along the edge of the reservoir, and could see the edge of the manmade landing. Faintly, he could make out a group of people there. His desperation began to mount, and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rubbing his thighs together. It was starting to get painful and now the weight in his abdomen was making it hard to keep up. He frowned, moving his free hand over his stomach and wishing he could unbutton his uniform pants. 


	2. Is This Allowed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru doesn't understand how to act right when he needs to GO

Mitty notices Haru's slowed down once more as he lags behind the group a bit and she lets go of the others' arms. Confused, they all stop. Haru's cheeks huff as he does a little shimmy in place. He's so uncomfy! But he's not sure if he's supposed to say anything, so he doesn't. Thinking he's bored, Mitty coaxes him along and he follows her lead, knees turned in toward one another. It kinda hurts to walk like that, but at this point there isn't really another option. Nagoya makes happy noises from his perch as Haru's hand goes in his pocket, thinking he may be getting a treat. But inside the fabric, Haru's fist clenches and unclenches over and over again, dangerously close to holding himself. He supposes that's not something he should do, either. Every step irritates his abused organ further, and he contemplates running away briefly to pop behind a tree, but he's worried Mitty will become angry. Instead, he grits his teeth and marches toward the lookout where a small group has formed. 

Poor Haru is so, SO desperate at this point that he doesn't even notice as he bites down on his tongue. A squeak escapes his lips and he freezes. This time Mitty takes it seriously. "What are you doing? " she demands, sternly but not quite meanly. He stares wildly at her and can feel the pee RIGHT THERE, as if it's ready to leave his body at any moment. He's a poor liar, and an even worse actor. 

Almost involuntarily, he yelps. "I. HAVE. TO. PEE!" and the group goes silent. He's redder than he'd like, because contrary to popular belief, Yoshida Haru CAN feel embarrassment. 

"Oh," replies Mitty simply. "Let's get on toward the station then." She doesn't seem upset and neither do the others, and Haru feels a bit relieved. But then his heart sinks. That means there is no other option, and he's not quite sure if he can hold on till then. 

Asako catches the reaction, and adds kindly, "Sorry Yoshida-kun but the shops are closed and there are too many people around for you to go on the street! If you get caught you could get a fine!" Haru glares at the ground but moves forward. He knows how much trouble he'd be in if his brother ended up paying a fine because of him buttt... he also knows how much trouble he'd be in if he had to pay for Haru's school pants to get dry-cleaned. By now, Chizuru has gone the colour of a tomato and can no longer look him in the eye. After a minute or two more, his bladder well and truly begins to throb and his hand goes hesitantly to the front of his pants. He accidentally catches Mitty's eye and although she's blushing, she only frowns and looks away, not responding. Last time she'd yelled at him but maybe this situation was different because it was getting to the point where he couldn't...not do it. Not if he didn't want to let go in his pants, anyway. Unsurely, he leaves his hand in place. 

The people on the lookout call out to them and Haru grunts in frustration. It's Kenji and the group of delinquent "friends" he used to hang out with. He hasn't seen many of them too often after Mitty told them off for using him for his money, but Kenji has maintained a slight rivalry with him. He wants to walk past them. And ignore them. Now's not the time. But then one of the boys throws a stick into the path and he jumps a little. A white-hot streak of pain crosses his abdomen and he winces, crossing his legs. The blonde boy saunters over to Mitty and casually slings an arm around her. Kenji know it drives Haru nuts to see him acting like this, but this time he can't bring himself to respond. In fact, he can't even quite stand straight anymore. Kenji steps back as Mitty stiffens beside him. "I don't know what you see in that guy," he reiterates. Asako and Chizuru both giggle a little, but Mitty's eyes shoot lasers at Kenji, who notices Haru for the first time. "What's up with him?" he askes, and the girls shoot pointed looks at each other.

"I have to piss okay, so just leave me alone!" Haru replies, nearly yelling. Some of the guys snicker; he doesn't look very intimidating as he sweats and dances from foot to foot. He snaps his jaw shut, knowing Mitty doesn't approve of the outburst but unable to contain it. 

"We are walking to the train station," Mitty says coolly, sensing Haru's inability to engage. Normally he'd take the bait, but he can't concentrate on Kenji enough to do so. 

"Do you want to come to my house?" asks the blonde boy. Mitty gapes. Did he not understand? Haru thinks angrily and spits out the words again.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" he repeats and attempts to move forward. 

Kenji backtracks. "I meant, my house is closer than the station. You could, uh, go there if you want." Haru squints his eyes suspiciously at the other boy. Why was he being nice about this? "It's no fun beating you with my superior intellect when you're, um, in this state..." he finishes lamely. Haru tastes copper, his mouth still bloody from where he bit it earlier. Mitty shrugs but Haru nods. Maybe it was the less of the two evils. He REALLY didn't want to pee his pants. Kenji begins to walk away, and thankfully the rest of the boys stay hanging out where they were. Haru assumes he's supposed to follow Kenji, who flicks his head to one side. The girls follow as well, not wanting to be left with the delinquents but leaving a bit of distance so Haru has a modicum of privacy. Although, he hadn't really thought of it himself. Heat radiates in his belly and he literally cannot stop squirming. They've gone about a block when he loses control for just a second and a trail of wetness runs down one of his inner thighs. He bucks wildly, pressing himself as hard as he can into his own hand and manages to stop. He bends over a little more, which hurts, to assess the damage, and sees a quarter sized wet spot on his uniform. Oh no, he thinks, but he's not the only one.

Kenji smacks a hand to his head- he's realized they've gone the wrong way, but he's too prideful to say anything so he just turns around and starts walking the other direction, ignoring the girls' questions. Haru's concentrating too hard on keeping his pee inside him to protest so he obediently turns and starts shuffling in the opposite direction. FINALLY Kenji points at a small grey house, not more than 2 blocks away. Mitty turns a silent gaze at her friend, who's grimacing, and now looking more pale than red. Beads of sweat make his black tendrils of hair stick to his temples. He's pretty certain now that he won't make it, but still drops his mouth open in shock when it... actually happens. One minute he's inching toward Kenji's house, and the next thing he knows a sickening heat is blooming between his thighs. There is a strange, strangled sound in the back of his throat and now both hands dig deep into his crotch. The ends of his sleeves are wet almost instantly. The spray is so strong he can actually feel it hitting the front of his uniform and he claws desperately at it, trying to make it stop. But it hurts too much and now he just. wants. to. go. 

He's completely silent now, just finishing and wondering what's going to happen next. The pain continues for a good 30 seconds before his bladder begins to shrink. No one else makes a sound now, staring in place as if they too are frozen. The only thing that can be heard is the slight patter as the pee reaches the sidewalk. Haru's head is fuzzy. He is sure this wasn't meant to happen and although he's never had real friends before he's certain this isn't something you do in front of them. He stares at himself as he wets, like he's still surprised it happened. When it's finally over, Haru feels a weird emotion bubble up in his chest. He's completely soaked from the waist down- his pants look black, they shimmer in the moonlight, little droplets falling as his legs quiver. His shoes are filled with urine, the bottom half of his shirt is wet where his piss sprayed upward, and the sleeves of high school jacket are dripping. Even his tie is wet from where it became trapped between his hands during the accident. He looks up frantically, not sure what to do. 

Mitty is the first one to move. She hands him her own uniform jacket and in his haze, he moves to put it on. "No" she says, and moves to tie it around his waist. It doesn't really cover much, but it helps, a little.  
Asako breaks the silence. "It's okay, Yoshida-kun! It happens to everyone! Don't you feel better?" she asks with forced cheerfulness. Haru nods. He does feel better. 

"Well, do you still want to come clean up at my place?" asks "Kenji. Haru isn't sure whether he needs to go there now since he's already peed and there is nothing to be done for it now. No one seems to be mad, but then again maybe walking around town in pissed-in pants might be seen as something frowned upon. He shrugs, but continues to follow the boy. He's uncomfortable and cold, and the shameful feeling makes his ears tingle. What's worse is now it's gotten cold enough that a slight amount of steam evaporates off his pants and into the night air. After he's showered and in a borrowed pair of sweats, the group enjoys a cozy movie night. Haru wonders if he maybe could end up being real friends with Kenji, after all ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized in the middle of the last chapter I just switched tenses for no reason lmao sorry about that. Also it's been a while since I watched the show so if it seems slightly out of character pls don't come for me lol


End file.
